Twins of Darkness
by ValentiniGirl19
Summary: meet Lestat and Adrian Evans and join them from their dark beginning to their everyday life with the creepypasta gang. I hope that you guys like it. the only thing i own n this story are lestat and adrian and the plot, the other things belong to their respective owners.


The night was dark and silent in London England. Not a sound could be heard, not even a peep. Then on a quiet street screams rang out into the night. The scene shifts into the house were the screams came from. In the living room a woman was being brutally murdered with her husband already lying dead in a pool of his own blood with his throat slashed and his guts hanging out of his abdomen. Then as the murder silenced the woman's screams, he then turns around to look at the couples twin three-year-old sons that were watching the scene quietly, hugging each other tightly. The killer smiled at the boys with disgusting yellow toothed grin "now boys why don't come over here and come receive your treatment?" he said in a scraggly smoke damaged voice. The boys just shook their heads furiously side to side, refusing to comply with the killer's demand. Angered by this, he starts to walk over to them wanting to kill them very painfully for their stubbornness "now come on boys, don't you want to be with mummy and daddy again? because you'll be joining them soon!" the killer leaps towards the young brothers, while both tuck their faces into each other, their eyes shut tightly. After a while they both looked up when they didn't feel a knife carving into their flesh. What they saw was something that a person wouldn't see every day, it was a tall man in a business suit. But there was something off about him, he had no face and sticking out his back were black tentacles. And impaled on one of the tentacles was the lifeless body of the man that killed their parents. The creature then dropped the body onto ground with blood slowly spreading from the corpse. A few seconds passed and then the creature looked at the twin brothers even though it had no eyes. After a while the creature nodded at them and then left the home as quickly as it came. "what was that thing Lestat?" the twin with brown hair asked his blonde twin. Lestat looked at his brother then at the bodies of their parents and the killer. The blonde boy then got up and walked towards the bodies with his brother following close behind him, when the boys reached their mother's lifeless body they knelt were the edge of the pool of blood stopped and tugged at her arms but soon relizing that she was gone. Lestat put his hand in the blood, then he put it to face oddly liking the feeling of the blood on his face. Lestat's twin looked at him for a bit, then a grin split onto his tiny face at the sight of the blood running down his brother's cheek though it wasn't a normal grin, it was an insane one. "doesn't the red stuff look pretty Adrian?" Lestat asked his smiling brother also wearing an unhinged grin on his face. Adrian nodded and started to play in the blood to while laughing. Lestat joined in on the fun. They played in the blood, played with the limbs of the bodies, all the while laughing as though they weren't currently using dead bodies as toys. Then their fun ended all to soon as they heard the sound of sirens in the distance coming towards their home. They quickly went back to the spot they were sitting at when they saw the creature holding each other tightly and pretended to cry. Police busted the door open and rushed in to see the bloody mess in front of them. One of the officers then took notice of the boys and went over to them. "hello boys, are you ok? I'm officer Ashcroft. Can you tell me what your names are?" The officer wore an expression of concern for the three-year-old's. Lestat and Adrian looked up at the officer with tear stained cheeks "Lestat and Adrian Evans mister." Lestat said while pointing to who was who. Officer Ashcroft smiled a sad smile "well it's nice to meet you boys. Let's get you guys out of here huh?" the officer said while extending hand to the twins. Both boys stood and Lestat took the officer's hand while Adrian held his brother's hand. The trio walked outside to where the cars were. The officer thens put in the twins into passager seat in the front and buckled them in. another officer walked up to Officer Ashcroft "what are you doing with the children Ashcroft?" The officer asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ashcroft looked at the other Officer calmly and said "They're orphans now, I'm taking them to the orphanage in the city sir." The other officer nodded and walked back to his vehicle. After a while Ashcroft got in his car and drove the now orphan twin brothers whose lives were forever changed that faithful bloody night.

(A/N) Hey everybody! I hope that you guys enjoyed the prologue my first Creepypasta story.

This was probably one of the most interesting and darkest stories I've written. So anyway, ValentiniGirl19 is out! See ya guys later! :)


End file.
